Beso Eterno
by Nekos Dream
Summary: Cuando los Volturi deciden ir tras Bella, Edward hará lo que sea para evitarlo, incluso lo que había jurado jamás hacer. Warning, Character's death. Edward X Bella


Este fic lo había escrito hace mucho y me quedó demasiado... ¿jalado? No sé, leánlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Esto transcurre antes de Amanecer.

* * *

Bella's PoV.

Abrí los ojos para verlo por última vez, pues era lo último que quería que estuviera en mi mente antes de dejar de existir.

Mi cerebro trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, aún no lograba comprender como habíamos terminado en esta situación.

"¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué? Seguro aún podemos encontrar una solu.."

" Te amo Bella"

Eso fue lo último que llegué a escuchar.

Flash back.

Nuestra situación en este momento ya había llegado a su punto más crítico. Habíamos estado hullendo toda la noche y yo ya me encontraba demasiado agotada para poder seguir. Faltaban unas pocas horas para el amanezar, y a pesar de que el día nos traía una vaga esperanza de obtener ventaja para escapar, las oportunidades de llegar hasta el final de la noche sin ser capturados eran cada vez más remotas. Nosotros huíamos desesperadamente, cual presa asustada de un cazador hambiento, ansioso y desesperado de obtener su recompensa.

Cada vez veía más lejos la posibilidad de ver los rayos del sol.

Sin embargo, nunca creí que mi desenlace fuera a manos de él.

"Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué no me conviertes en un vampiro y luchamos los dos contra ellos?" le había dicho.

"Sería inútil, nosotros dos no podríamos hacer nada contra ellos" me respondió mi principe onírico "No sólo por que el proceso de transformación es muy tardado y estarías indispuesta cuando vinieran por nosotros" Edward tenia razón, pero aún creía que si me tranformaba tendría más posibilidad. "Sino que no quiero que te conviertas en lo que soy"

"Edward, en verdad creo que este no es el momento para discutir eso. Si me transformaras..."

"No puedo hacerlo, por que eso es lo que ellos quieren, y jamás dejaré que te hagan eso"

Supose que se refería a algo que había visto en sus mentes, algo que yo desconocía.

"Pero talvez así podramos sobrevivir los dos"

"Bella, hay cosas peores que la muerte"

En ese momento, el ser más perfecto de este mundo, literalmente; se volteó hacia un punto, estupefacto y dejó de respirar, se le había olvidado. Eso sólo le pasaba en momentos de gran estrés, cuando parecer humano ya no formaba parte de sus prioridades.

Voltée a ver hacia donde apuntaba sus hermosos ojos, ahora negros. Ahí estaba, nuestra pesadilla. El cazador hambriento listo para saborear su presa.

"Fuiste muy listo Edward, pudiste escapar de nosotros por más tiempo del que esperabamos. De todas formas tu suerte se acaba ahora"

Fue un momento muy corto de espera. Yo sabía que Edward estaba viendo todas las posibilidades y planeando su próximo movimiento conforme leía los pensamientos de su adversario. Entonces bruscamente se volteó hacia mí, ya había pensado en el siguiente movimiento, pero por su expresión no se veía muy contento con él.

"No lo lograrás Edward. Sé lo que te propones y en verdad no vale la pena. No dejaremos que te burles de los Volturis. No escaparás de ésta"

No entendí muy bien a que se refería, pero cuando volví a ver a los ojos de mi único consuelo de esa noche, ví la despedida en su mirada. Lo comprendí. Hay cosas peores que la muerte, ergo la muerte puede ser una mejor posibilidad.

Yo seguía siendo la presa, pero el cazador ahora era otro, uno menos emocionado de realizar su labor.

"¿E-edward?" le pregunté bastante confundida y algo aterrada.

"Perdóname Bella. Sé lo que piensan hacer y no dejaré que lo hagan. En verdad me gustaría ir hacia donde tú vas, pero por mi condición me es eso imposible." Yo quería decir algo pero no me dejó "Descuida, dejaré de existir cuando tú lo hagas"

Yo estaba estancada en mi lugar, me aterraba la idea de perderlo, aunque yo fuera de hecho a quien perdería primero.

"¿ Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué? Seguro aún podemos encontrar otra solu..."

Estaba dispuesta a discutir todo lo que fuera necesario. Lo que nos deparaba con los Volturi no podía ser tan malo comparado con la idea de separarnos. Cuando me voltée para enfrentarlo, me di cuenta de que él ya había pensado la idea de rendirse, pero ante tal posibilidad y sus futuras consecuencias, la separación permanente era una mejor opción.

No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Entonces, resignada, lo miré para admirarlo por última vez. Su imagen era lo último que quería mantener en mi mente antes del suceso fatal que estaba apunto de acontecerme.

"Te amo Bella"

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí y me cegara el mundo terrenal. El golpe de gracia debió de haber sido muy rápido y directo, por que ni siquiera lo sentí y jamás me di cuenta de cuando sucedió. Simplemente de pronto me encontraba en otro lugar.

...

No sé cuánto pasó -pues a donde fuera que fui, el tiempo no era posible de medir- cuando escuché una voz.

"Bella"

Esa voz.

Una oleada de felicidad y ansiedad se apoderó de mí tan pronto la reconocí. Voltée hacia su origen, totalmente deseosa de que fuera algo más allá de mi imaginación.

"Te amo" lo escuché decir, y al fin pude ver su rostro que tanto ansiaba ver.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

"Y yo a ti" ahora sí le respondí con la frase que no había oportunidad de decirle cuando mi corazón aún latía.

Me separé un poco de él para verlo bien, su rostro era de un verdadero ángel. Lo volví a abrazar y le comenté:

"¿Sabes? Al parecer, los vampiros también van al mismo lugar que los mortales cuando dejan de existir"

Él sólo sonrió.

Me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé por más tiempo de lo que jamás había hecho. Fue un beso eterno, pues al final de cuentas habíamos obtenido la eternidad los dos, aunque no de la manero en que yo lo hubiera pensado.

Fue el 'momento' más dichoso de mi existencia.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Cuando lo escribí quería hacer algo realmente cursi y jalado, y esto me salió. Sé que Edward jamás se atrevería hacerle daño a Bella, pero bueno esto es el fan_fiction._

¿Algún review aunque sólo sea para darme una amenaza de muerte?


End file.
